


The Newest Member -- a TLC fic

by Foxen, novaed (orphan_account)



Series: Cheirophilia [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, a puppy..., of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Foxen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/novaed
Summary: Din takes a moment while Corin and the Child sleep to get to know the newest member of their little family.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cheirophilia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575679
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	The Newest Member -- a TLC fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This is 1 of 5 short 'intermission' fics bridging parts 3 and 4 of our series Cheirophila. It's also the first in what will be a rather large collection of shorter 'slice of life' fics, so please give it a follow!
> 
> All the fics will be centered around the theme of Tender Love and Care. From sweet introspective fics like this one to hurt/comfort, gentle reassurances and soft moments between our boys, annnddd more than a few likely M rated fics. We're super excited to write them all and we hope you'll enjoy reading them!
> 
> ~ Fox and Nova <3

Din has no idea what to think of Gigi at first. He'd never had a pet growing up -- life on the run made keeping one impractical. Which is why he's not sure having one now is a good idea, either.

Another soul to keep track of, another mouth to feed…

But he had seen how fascinated Corin was by the creatures. Saw how his eyes had sparkled in wonder when he watched their weird movements, heard his joyous laugh when one of them had snuffled at his face with their tentacles.

The kid, too, had been utterly taken by them. Especially the little one now residing in his ship.

Besides. The little creature had lost its parent the day he had gone under the ice.

Damn his soft spot for orphans.

Din sighs and quietly moves to get up from the pilot seat. It’s late. He needed sleep. He slides down the ladder and lands with a soft  _ whumph _ .

He quickly spots Corin, curled up in the Child's sleep area and snoring softly. It's a tight fit and Din makes a mental note to figure out an alternative sleeping arrangement for them all. Well, to find a way to bring up his suggested sleeping arrangement, to be more accurate.

Corin's knees are semi-drawn up to his chest, his arms tucked in close to his torso. The Child is held protectively in his arms, also sound asleep.

The sog pup is nestled amongst the blankets in the bend of Corin's knee. She’s staring at him, head resting on the side of Corin's leg, her large black eyes unreadable.

Din sighs again and makes his way to his own sleeping pad. He sits on it cross-legged and facing the sleepy trio.

Gigi continues to watch him, a wary tilt to her head. After a moment of consideration, Din sighs again and reaches for his helmet. He supposes at this point it doesn't matter if he has the helmet on or not while on the ship. The Child and Corin are family and have already seen him without it. The pup isn't going to matter.

Gigi ducks her head when he reaches for his helmet and he pauses before slowly moving to take it off. At the hiss of the latch, the sog looks up again attentively. He raises the helmet off his head and places it next to his thigh and then looks back at the sog.

The pup watches him for a moment before moving slowly over Corin's leg. She keeps low to the floor and moves in little skitterish bursts. Din sits patiently, unmoving. Eventually, she gets close enough to him that he could touch her if he reached out. He moves his hand closer to the pup, palm up, fingers extended. She looks between him and his hand before nudging at his fingers with its little tentacled face. She does it a second time, eyes closed, and then rubs at his hand like a loth-cat.

He draws his hand back before moving to pet her properly. She freezes, but he telegraphs his movements and she stays put. Gently, he places two fingers on her small head and strokes down her back. When he gets to the base of her tail, she raises her back up in an arch and pushes against his touch. Din smiles slightly and strokes her again.

A sputtering-snuffle sound comes from the tiny beast and it takes a second for him to realize she’s  _ purring _ . The tentacles on her muzzle flutter and move with each gusting purr, creating the sputtering sound. He shakes his head at her, his smile growing crooked and fond.

“I guess you're alright,” he murmurs at her before carefully picking her up and setting her in his lap. He continues to stroke her back while she settles down. Once she’s content and purring even louder than before, her eyes partially shut slits, he moves from watching her to watching Corin and the kid sleeping. His eyes trace the curve of Corin’s body, the way he shields the Child even in his sleep. He lets his eyes focus on the rhythmic rise and fall of Corin’s chest and lets his own body relax. Every so often, his eyes catch the tip of the Child’s ears twitch as he dreams.

His chest feels unbearably warm and full, right then.

Somehow, without him knowing when or why he’s deserving of it, his family of one had expanded to a family of four.

He finds he's more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful but comments are life!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Second TLC should be up in a week or so!


End file.
